A Blind Date
by NeonDomino
Summary: Teddy thinks that his family are just too involved in his love-life, and it seems to be the topic of conversation wherever he goes... Fred isn't having much luck in the dating world either. Albus and Scorpius set the boys up on a blind date. Contains WolfStar and AlScor. PART TWO - Fred has dinner with Teddy and his fathers for the first time as a couple.
1. Chapter 1

**Written for the Battle Challenge.**

* * *

Character Prompts: You may choose four:

Teddy Lupin 6 (You may not choose any dialogue prompts with him)

Fred II Weasley 4 (You may choose one other WWW prompt with him)

Albus Potter 5 (You may use one additional potion prompt if you choose him)

Scorpius Malfoy 5

Pairing Prompts: You may choose one. All Pairing MUST be romantic

Teddy/Fred 5

WWW Prompts: You may choose four (ADDITIONAL ONE DUE TO USING FRED WEASLEY II

Pygmy Puff 1

Punching Telescope 1

Potion Prompts: You may choose one.

Wolfsbane 5 (You may choose one extra pairing prompt)

* * *

"Teddy, you can't just focus solely on your work," Remus said.

Teddy let out a small sigh as he accepted the cup of tea his father offered. "It's not on purpose," he said. "Work is busy, Harry was helping me study to pass training and since then, I've not really had much time."

He watched Sirius and Remus share a look.

"You've had time to come here," Remus pointed out.

"Would you rather I was out dating, then visiting my family?" Teddy asked, frowning.

"He's not saying that and you know it," Sirius interrupted. "What he's saying is that you don't need to feel obligated to spend every spare minute you have visiting with us. During the holidays and when you're patrolling in Hogsmeade is nice, but there are weekends where you come here all the time."

"We love you coming here," Remus continued. "But we would understand if you wanted time to meet someone special."

"If anything, I don't come to see you enough," Teddy began to argue. "I get days off during the week sometimes and I know you're both teaching, so I don't stop in on those days... Plus, I do brew your Wolfsbane for you."

Remus smiled at his son. "Just promise me that you won't put your love-life on hold just to look after your old dads."

"Old?" Sirius scoffed. "Speak for yourself, Moony." He looked back at Teddy. "Have you had your Wolfsbane today?"

Teddy shook his head, and headed to the cupboard, pulling out two vials. He handed one to Remus.

"Bottoms up," he muttered, before drinking the foul potion.

"Well, I better head back to work," Teddy said. "I'll owl you in the week, Dad, Pops."

"Bye Teddy," the men replied.

**...oOo...**

Tea with his Gran was just as difficult and Teddy wondered if his Gran, Dad and Pops all sat down together behind his back and discussed his love-life and worked out ways to drop it into conversation.

"So handsome, you must have a partner," his Great-Aunt Narcissa offered.

Scratch that - his Gran, Dad, Pops AND Great-Aunt Narcissa all sat around discussing him.

"Nope, I'm single," he replied, holding back a sigh and drinking his tea.

The pair even exchanged looks the way his fathers had and he just knew they were conspiring against him.

"What a shame. Do you have your sights on anyone?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't," Teddy muttered, looking towards his cousin for help. Scorpius just looked back in amusement, used to being the one hassled.

"Tell us about your chap, Scorpius," Andromeda asked, with a pointed look at her Grandson.

"I'm still seeing Albus Potter," Scorpius offered.

"He's a lovely boy," Andromeda stated. "What about James, Teddy?"

"I'm not interested in James," Teddy replied.

"James is straight," Scorpius added helpfully.

"Pity," Narcissa sighed, shaking her head. "They would have made a handsome couple."

Teddy drank his tea quickly, hoping to make his excuses and leave.

"I have a friend that has a son, he -"

"I know someone who is perfect for Teddy," Scorpius interrupted quickly.

Teddy closed his eyes and counted to ten in his head.

"Who?" Andromeda asked, intrigued.

"Just someone I know," Scorpius replied. "I'm sure that he would get along perfectly with Teddy."

"Yes, you said you will come and visit me again on Saturday - you can come after your date instead and tell me all about him," Andromeda said.

"Unless his date goes really well, then you might not see him until Sunday," Narcissa answered with a smirk, both Scorpius and Teddy shared a pained look.

"Scorpius, you may tell your friend that Teddy is free on Sunday for dinner."

"Coffee," Teddy blurted out. He didn't want to be tied down to a whole meal. Coffee would be a lot quicker if it didn't go well... and he didn't expect it to go well at all.

"You must organise this... and I expect to hear how you coffee date went soon."

Crap. She was using the 'don't argue with me' voice. "Set it up," he said to his cousin.

**...oOo...**

"All the good guys are straight," Fred complained. "Stupid straight guys... or at least they think they're straight. Some of them are so far in the closet, they're not even in the same room anymore."

"That makes no sense," Albus told him.

"It doesn't need to make sense for it to be true," Fred argued. "I'm sick of the sort of guys I was meeting back at Hogwarts. Where are the decent ones?"

"Want one a bit older do you?" Albus asked, slyly.

"Maybe a few years. I swear all guys my age are immature morons... well, apart from me," he said dramatically.

"Well, I know this guy... gorgeous, nice family, good job. Great sense of humour..."

"Let me guess? He's still in the closet?" Fred asked dryly.

"Nope, not in the slightest. He's single too, a bit shy really, but trust me -"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give me his number!"

"He's free for coffee on Saturday," Albus said, grinning. This was almost too easy.

**...oOo...**

The full moon left him exhausted and he didn't know if he'd be much fun on a date. It was a good thing it was only coffee.

Teddy wondered if his date knew of his Lycanthropy? If he didn't, he'd be running from the place. Not everyone was accepting, though Remus assured him that things used to be thousands of times worse with acceptance. It wasn't something that changed quickly overnight.

He headed into the Cafe, hoping he looked good. Even after all of his complaining to Victoire on the phone, he was looking forward to this date more than he was willing to admit.

Victoire had tried to insist on heading over and helping him pick an outfit, but he had gotten ready and left early. He didn't want to pretend to be someone else, he had enough of that with work and disguises.

For his date he had slipped on some old jeans, a plain black t-shirt and an oversized cardigan because of the cold breeze. He wore the Converse that his Gran hated.

He headed into the Cafe to wait.

Fred was bored at work. His dad and his Uncle were testing some new products and he was stuck watching children fawning over the products. He couldn't help but check the time... an hour before he could leave.

He usually didn't mind, but he'd much rather be having coffee with the mysterious stranger that Albus wouldn't even name, than working. His dad had given him the afternoon off after hearing about the date too.

It all seemed quite shifty, like everyone was planning something.

"What are those?" A little girl asked, gesturing to the Pygmy Puffs. Fred headed out from behind the counter and smiled at her, scooping up a pink one and placing it in her hands.

"It's so cute," the girl said. "I want one."

"They make wonderful pets," he assured, trying not to check the time. Again.

"Ow, what the hell was that?" Fred turned to look to see where the shout had come from and sighed. There were warnings right there stating not to look through the Punching Telescopes. Why didn't people ever read the warnings. He headed over, ready to heal the man's eye.

**...oOo...**

Fred glanced around the coffee shop, looking for someone sitting alone that was close to his age and his gaze fell on sandy-blonde hair. He approached the table and the guy looked up at the sound of him.

"Teddy? What are you doing here?"

Teddy chuckled. "Scorpius is a sneaky like shit, isn't he?" he asked. "The same thing you're here for, no doubt."

"Albus," Fred replied. "I... should I go, or..."

"No, stay," Teddy insisted. "I'm actually relieved it's you. I was picturing some really horrible people turning up for this."

"When Albus said he knew someone who was gorgeous, had a nice family, a good job and a great sense of humour, I thought he was exaggerating," Fred said, slipping into the empty seat.

"Fred, are you saying you agree with him?" Teddy asked, amused.

Fred felt the blush stain his cheeks. "I... uh... what are you drinking?" he asked. "I'll get the drinks, shall I?"

He jumped up from his seat, silently praying he didn't make a fool of himself and Teddy smiled after him. Suddenly he was very glad that he had been set up on the date.

Fred stood at the counter, trying to think of any way he could impress Teddy. Albus knew about his crush on Teddy, but he never through he'd set them up like this.

Hopefully the date went well and this would be the first of very many dates.

* * *

**Review Please :D**


	2. Meeting The Parents

**Written for the Quidditch League - Round Eight**

**Montrose Magpies - Seeker**

**Prompt: Fred Weasley II**

* * *

**Meeting the Parents**

* * *

Fred wiped his sweating palms against his jeans as he paced the living room. He was about to officially meet Remus and Sirius.

Sure, he had met them before, but now it was different. He was meeting them as Teddy's new boyfriend.

It was completely different, he told himself.

Teddy had already gone to his house and had dinner with him and his parents, and there was no awkwardness there, but this was different - Fred's father was quite laid back.

But now he had to face Remus Lupin and Sirius Black and they could be quite scary when they wanted to be. They had been Marauders after all.

Fred pulled out his wand, doing a quick check of the time. There was still twenty minutes and he didn't want to turn up too early. He walked into the hall, checking himself out in the mirror at the bottom of the stairs and straightening his shirt before resuming his pacing in front of the floo.

Finally, after another ten minutes, the floo lit up and Teddy stepped out, grinning at him, his hair turning his trademark turquoise blue at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Dad said he's running a bit behind, so we have about half an hour," Teddy told him.

"Okay," Fred said. He tried to pace again, but Teddy grabbed his shoulders and pushed him towards the sofa. "I can think of much more fun things to do for the next half an hour," he said. Fred just grinned in return as he dropped down on the sofa and pulled Teddy down next to him.

There was a lot the pair could do in half an hour after all.

...oOo...

Fred stepped through the floo after Teddy - the half an hour had gone past quickly and the pair had to quickly fix their clothes before jumping in the floo. They were only running five minutes late at least - it could have been worse.

It was only seconds before Sirius Black strolled into the room. His eyes moved between the pair and he smirked at them.

"Fred, you might want to do your buttons up properly," he said, gesturing to the hastily buttoned up shirt that Fred had put on. "Made the most of that half an hour?"

Teddy grinned and nodded. "I think I managed to help Fred relax," he replied. The pair laughed as Fred blushed. He walked past them, searching for Remus and fixing his buttons at the same time. He thought he had done them correctly. He headed into the kitchen where Remus was pulling utensils from the drawer.

"Hey Remus," he began, leaning in the doorway. "Do you want me to bring anything through?"

Remus turned to him, his eyes moving to Fred's hair and he tried not to look amused. "That would be great, thank you Fred," he said, passing him the cutlery. "I was just about to set the table."

Fred quickly brought them over and set the places around the table before excusing himself and heading to the bathroom. He looked at his hair in the mirror and quickly dampened his fingers, trying to get his hair back in place. It looked like he had just been shagged.

Which he had... but that was besides the point.

Blushing again, he headed back into the dining room where Teddy was just taking his seat. Sirius came in a moment later with a lasagne, Remus following with a plate of garlic bread and levitating a tray of drinks.

Fred took a seat next to Teddy, facing Teddy's fathers, trying to ignore the smirk on Sirius' face.

Thankfully Sirius didn't make any comments as the food was served up, and they enjoyed a nice, quiet evening with harmless conversation.

...oOo...

"So boys," Sirius said, as Remus grabbed the plates and put them into the kitchen. "Did you enjoy dinner?"

"Yes," Fred replied. "Thanks for cooking, Sirius."

"Yeah, thanks Pops," Teddy said. He turned back to Fred. "Don't forget to thank my dad too, he done the garlic bread."

"And he didn't burn it," Sirius stated proudly. "So, there's a reason why I asked you to come here today." His smile faded and he looked between the pair.

Fred nodded nervously. He could feel Teddy tense up by his side. "I thought it was just for a nice dinner so you could officially meet Fred," Teddy said, panic in his voice.

"Of course it is," Sirius told him. "But we know that Fred is a good kid. I just wanted to make sure you were looking after him, Teddy."

"What?" Teddy asked, looking around at his boyfriend.

Sirius nodded. "Well, I'm a bit late with this talk considering how you turned up here earlier, but better late than never."

"Wait, Pops. You said you wouldn't embarrass me," Teddy hissed. "You promised."

"This is important, Teddy," Sirius argued. "I know Remus gave you the talk already, but I'm not sure if Fred's father -"

"Oh, he has," Fred jumped in. "Detailed talk. Made everything very very clear, don't worry about that, Sirius."

Sirius looked between the pair suspiciously.

"Condoms," Sirius began, putting a box on the table and pushing it towards them.

"Dad," Teddy shouted, jumping up from the table to find Remus. "Dad, Pops is trying to give us the sex talk, can you stop him?" He rushed from the room, leaving Fred alone with Sirius. Fred looked from the door that Teddy had left through before turning his head to meet grey eyes.

"I'll catch Teddy up later," Sirius said. "Now, Fred. When me and Remus were younger..."

* * *

942 words


End file.
